Siempre te esperare
by DaughteroftheSeagod
Summary: Marshall espera a Fionna desde hace seis meses. Cada día espera en el tejado verla llegar, pensando en lo que vivieron juntos y lo que haría por volverla a ver. Oneshot, Fluff. El rating es T solo para estar segura.


**Bueno este es el primer fanfic que voy a subir, y estoy un poco*muy*nerviosa. Este One-shot es un regalo de Navidad para una de mis mejores amigas y me dijo que le gusto, la verdad no estaría haciendo esto si no fuera por ella. Este no es el primer fanfic que escribo pero es el primero que voy a subir. Les pediría que fueran amables por que es mi primer fanfic y bla bla bla bla, pero en verdad los insultos se me resbalan y quiero saber lo que piensan de este fanfic, así que los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto porfavor disfruten la historia y diganme lo que piensan de ella :D**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de hora de aventura ni de ninguno de sus personajes.**

* * *

Marshall Lee se sentó en el techo como todas las noches desde hacía seis meses, con la esperanza de verla llegar. Al principio todos esperaban junto con él, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo todos fueron perdiendo la esperanza, le decían que era en vano, que ya no tenía sentido, que no iba a volver. Pero ellos no entendían, el jamás perdería la esperanza de volver a verla.

Marshall suspiró y miró a la luna, recordando todas esas veces que Fionna y el se sentaban a observarla, abrazándose cómodos con el silencio, o nombrando las constelaciones y creando nuevas que solo ellos conocían, guardadas en recuerdos de noches bajo las estrellas. Marshall miró una constelación que Fionna había dicho que parecía un conejo y sonrió recordando la manera en la que sus ojos brillaron cuando se la mostró.

De repente Marshall se dio cuenta de lo mucho de lo que la amaba. De que daría todo por volverla a abrazar, su inmortalidad, su reino, todo. Y en ese momento fue como si pudiera sentirla, como si, estuviera donde estuviera, podía sentirla de algún modo. Que seguía viva, y eso le dio nuevos ánimos para seguir esperándola. Fionna era la luz de su vida, era como si su mente hubiera estado dando vueltas en círculos hasta dar con esa conclusión. Siempre había sabido que la amaba, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto.

Los pensamientos de Marshall fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos de alguien acercándose a la casa del árbol. El se paró en un instante mirando hacia donde provenía el ruido, con la esperanza de ver a Fionna aparecer por entre los arbustos. Y así fue, cuando la vio no podría haber estado más feliz, pero cuando vio el estado en el que estaba, todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

— ¡Fionna! — Fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de ir a donde ella estaba.

Fionna estaba lastimada, apenas se podía parar y su respiración estaba entrecortada, pero tenía la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Marsh… sigues aquí…— Fionna dijo. Sus ojos vidriosos lo miraban directamente.

—Claro que sigo aquí… Yo te amo Fionna— Ella sonrió.

—Yo también te amo Marsh— Ella dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Fionna no cierres los ojos, mírame! No cierres los ojos, no te duermas por favor…— Marshall le dijo sacudiéndola ligeramente. Fionna entreabrió los ojos.

—Pero, estoy muy cansada…— Dijo mirando mirando a Marshall

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero por favor solo quédate despierta un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? — Su voz tenía un tono de suplica y desesperación que Fionna nunca antes había oído en él.

—Está bien— Fionna dijo débilmente. Marshall la tomó en sus brazos y la llevo a la casa.

— ¡CAKE! ¡CAKE RAPIDO TRAE ALGO PARA CURAR HERIDAS! —Marshall grito cuando entró en la casa. Poco después Cake llego corriendo donde Marshall y Fionna estaban.

—Marshall, ¿Que le pasó?— Cake pregunto preocupada cuando estuvo frente a ellos.

—No lo sé, la escuche llegar y la vi así— Marshall respondió, ya curando sus heridas. El y Cake curaron la heridas de Fionna lo mejor que pudieron, Marshall recordándole a Fionna de no dormirse cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos, Marshall jamás se había sentido tan impotente, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo estaba entre la vida y la muerte y casi no podía hacer nada por ella, solo ayudar a curar sus heridas.

— ¿Cake es seguro que duerma? — Marshall preguntó cuando terminaron, asustado de que pasara lo peor si Fionna cerraba sus ojos.

—Sí, necesita descansar y nosotros también. ¿Podrías traerla a la habitación?— Dijo Cake antes de pararse e ir a su habitación. Marshall cargó a Fionna hasta la habitación y miro a Cake.

— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó, algo nervioso. Cake sonrió y asintió. Marshall se acostó al lado de Fionna. —Gracias— dijo y se quedo observándola un largo rato hasta que el sueño lo venció.

* * *

Marshall se movió un poco y abrió los ojos. Lo que vio lo hizo más feliz de lo que podía recordar haber sido. La noche anterior no había sido un sueño, Fionna estaba allí con él, durmiendo, su pelo rubio estaba suelto, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Marshall nunca había visto algo más hermoso. Después se dio cuenta de que en algún momento en la noche sus brazos se habían cerrado alrededor de ella por voluntad propia, al igual que los de Fionna se habían cerrado alrededor de él. Ese pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

No supo cuanto rato paso mientras la observaba, pero de repente ella comenzó a moverse y a abrir los ojos y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en él, la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez había visto apareció en su rostro.

—Te quedaste— Fionna susurró. Parecía que esa sonrisa jamás desaparecería de su rostro. Y Marshall sonrió porque sabía que esa sonrisa era por él, el la había hecho feliz.

—No podía dejarte, jamás pude y jamás podré— El le contesto y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y se acerco a él, sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia. Y en un segundo esos milímetros desaparecieron.

Ambos pusieron todo lo que sentían por el otro en ese beso. No sabían cuanto tiempo se habían besado, podrían ser años o solo unos segundos, pero solo eso basto para que ambos se dieran cuenta que eran el mundo entero del otro.

—Te amo, cuando estaba lejos pensar en ti me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, para volver a verte. Tu promesa de esperarme por siempre me hacía seguir cuando pensaba que ya no podía mas— Fionna le dijo mirándolo a ojos.

—Te amo Fionna cuando no estabas eras lo único en lo que podía pensar. Pasaba las noches en tu tejado esperando a que volvieras, nunca perdí la esperanza de que volverías—Marshall le dijo y Fionna lo besó de nuevo.

En ese momento Marshall se sintió más cerca del cielo de lo que jamás había estado. Y supo que allí en la cama de Fionna, felices de estar juntos, embriagándose en su amor, nada podría ser más perfecto.

* * *

**Cuando leo esto no puedo evitar pensar que soy increíblemente cursi, pero bueno. La verdad no se como me siento con esta historia, se que no es perfecta pero es decente... creo. Por favor dejen un review y díganme lo que les pareció**


End file.
